BLACK WATER LILLIES
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Kiya is the only African-American student at Athena High and is shunned because of it. She is obsessed with NarutoVerse and relates to Naruto in many ways when he had been in the Ninja Academy. What happens when the Naruto Kamis heard her wish and give her the chance to start a new life? Will she go or will she stay? Read to learn pairing. Rated M for later chapters. L, SC, V, ect
1. Chapter 1

"Kiya, Sophie is here!" Tia called up the stairs and I sighed.

* * *

**Kiya Laurent**  
**Age**: 16  
**Race**: African American  
**Gender:** Female  
**Height**: 5'2"  
**Eye** **Color**: Amethyst  
**Hair** **Color**: Black  
**Appearance**: Always wears dark blue jeans and tank tops with jackets over them. Her hair is in the African style micro-braids that go down to lower back so she doesn't have to deal with the curls. Looks like the singer Brandy Human.  
**Personality**: She is obsessed with the NarutoVerse. Outgoing, smart. Her mother thinks she has a few good friends when they only show up because their parents work for Tia Laurent. She is actually alone most of the time except for when her 'friends make an appearance.  
**Extra**: Kiya doesn't get along with her mother since she is her step-mother. Her father died several years ago.

* * *

**Tia Laurent (Kiya's Mother)  
Age**: 32  
**Race**: African American  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 5'5"  
**Eye** **Color**: chocolate brown  
**Hair** **Color**: black  
**Appearance**: always in colored suits with pencil skirts and black heels. Her hair is chemically straightened and usually pulled back into buns.  
**Personality**: She is easy going but is strict when it comes to business. She owns several restaurants and always is working to make them better.

* * *

I logged off my computer and got up and finished getting dressed. I pulled on a dark red jacket that had the Land of Wind symbol on the back in white over my black tank top and pulled on a pair of black converse. I braided my already braided hair over my shoulder and then grabbed my black shoulder bag and walked downstairs. I saw Sophie smiling at the door and I wanted to punch her but smiled back. Mom wouldn't have been happy if I acted mean or that I hated the girl at the door.

* * *

**Sophie Leishman  
Age**: 18  
**Race**: Caucasian  
**Gender**: Female  
**Height**: 5'7"  
**Eye** **Color**: Green  
**Hair** **Color**: light brown  
**Appearance**: Hair permed to look like African American curly hair. She always is wearing eye shadow. Short mini-skirts and shirts that are too tight for her large chest and slim body.  
**Personality**: pretends to be nice to Kiya when around her mother but as soon as they are out of the way, she ignores Kiya for her own group of friends.

* * *

"Have a good day at school today. Sophie, will you becoming over today?"

"Sorry Miss Laurent, but Jayden and I have plans for tonight," Sophie smiled sadly. "Kiya, we're going to be late. The bus driver won't wait for us anymore."

"Right, see ya mom," I called then ran after Sophie down the street. We got onto the bus right before the driver was about to close the door and we sat down in the back.

"You're mom is so clueless. Why haven't we told her?" Sophie snapped as she pulled out her phone.

"Because otherwise our allowances would be cut and we'd have to find a job," I spoke as if it was obvious.

"Not like you care. All you care about is your Japanese cartoons," she snorted. "Why haven't you gotten over this anime fetish of yours yet?"

"What if I don't want to give up on my fetish as you put it?" I laughed as I pulled out my iPod. "It would be fun to live there. I mean how many black people do you know are actually in the anime?"

"Like three?" Sophie answered annoyed.

"Exactly and they are all in the cloud village but they're not black. They're just really tan. There are no actual blacks. Wonder how they would react if it was all real?"

"They'd lock you up for your stupid obsession. You have several forehead protectors of Naruto as well as the Akatsuki cloak. They'd think your some crazy assassin."

"Maybe their racist too," I mused.

"You're abnormal. How would we survive in the future?"

"Tie her up to her bed," A male voice replied then Jayden came to the back and sat next to Sophie.

* * *

**Jayden Brown  
Age**: 18  
**Race**: Caucasian  
**Gender**: Male  
**Height**: 5'11"  
**Eye** **Color**: Blue  
**Hair** **Color**: Sandy Blonde  
**Appearance**: his hair goes into his eyes and he wears graphic design shirts and baggy torn blue jeans. Has on fingerless gloves to protect his hands when he's boarding so he doesn't scuff up his hands.  
**Personality**: Jayden is dating Sophie and listens to her most of the time. He skates a lot as well as DJ for parties for his friends. Has his own business in DJing.

* * *

"That's not nice Jayden," I pouted. I could act like they were my friends for a few more minutes.

"Kiya, you are a senior in high school and already accepted to Julliard in the fall and your obsessed about something that isn't real. You need help," Jayden frowned.

"At least I have a future," I snorted. "you refuse to even apply for college just because you have your DJing business. How fun it would be right now to be able to control shadows or sand. I could shut you both…"

"Shut it Kiya. No one gives a rat's ass about you. You are just some crazy girl who should be in a physc ward," Jayden snapped and my smile fell. He smirked at me and I sighed as I pulled up my hood and put in my headphones.

_'is this how Naruto felt when he was shunned as a kid? To have people look down on him as if he shouldn't even be alive? Mom doesn't even realize why I'm always crying at night. She just thinks it's because I haven't gotten over dad's death since I didn't cry at his funeral. I have people who put up with me just like Naruto but they never really acknowledged me. I wish that I could live in the NarutoVerse instead of this reality. It's not worth it,' _I thought sadly as the bus stopped in front of the school.

I sat in my seat until Sophie and Jayden had passed me before I got up and I was the last one off, just like every other day. I walked inside to my locker and pulled out my history textbook then walked down the hall, past all the students who were talking to themselves. I knew that they would be talking about me. I was the only black student in this school everyone else was full blooded American Caucasians.

I entered my class room and set my books down on the desk and jumped up to sit in the window seal and looked out. I was on the second floor, facing the orchards in Illinois. I sighed as I turned off my iPod and pulled the headphones out and slid it into my jacket pocket as I looked outside to the groups of students talking and laughing before the school started.

When the bell rang, I got down from the window and sat down as students started to come into the classroom. Each one of them glared at me as they entered and I kept my emotions locked away and looked at them blankly. Each day it was a test to see if they could get me to make some kind of face or to try and get me to snap so I would get expelled. I had already been suspended several times for hitting students. Mom thought it was due to fathers death as well. She blamed all my problems on him.

"Students, take your seats and let's start class," Mrs. Nelson spoke calmly as she came in. She ignored me like when Iruka had first been assigned as Naruto's homeroom teacher.

**_(A/N: You can find this in the episodes that is during the Pein Arc, episodes 173-179 I think. I'm not positive that's completely correct. Iruka's past memories are shown i_****_n there somewhere.)_**

School was finally out and I slid my headphones in and turned on my music as I slid all my books into my locker and pulled up my hood. Months ago, I would have tried to talk to the other students but when I had been threatened and hurt, I gave up.

* * *

-**_Four Months ago-_**

**_"Hey Sophie," Kiya called as school got out. Sophie was on the football field talking with the cheerleaders and the football jocks. _**

**_"Go away Laurent," Sophie snapped and turned her back on her._**

**_"But Sophie, aren't you coming…?"_**

**_"She said get lost, brat, so beat it!" Kyle Holland, football quarter back snapped as he came over and shoved Kiya back a few feet._**

**_"Sophie…?"_**

**_"I won't tell you again, black girl," Kyle snapped and pulled a knife out of his boot and pressed it to her neck as he pinned her to the side of the bleachers. "You stay away from us. From everyone otherwise, mommy will have to plan another funeral. We don't need your kind here, learn when you are not wanted."_**

**_"But…"_**

**_Kyle dragged the knife across her shoulder, down her arm and then pushed her towards the school._**

**_"Get lost nigger!" everyone yelled._**

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of the school building and walked down the street to the local park where no one would care if I went. I usually hid in the trees anyway until nightfall and walked home in the dark, glad my skin could conceal me from those who wanted to hurt or kill me.

"Kiya!" I turned and saw a black Chrysler pull up to the curb. The window was rolled down and I saw Tia in the drivers seat. "Come on Kiya get into the car. I need help at the office today."

"There she is!"

I looked up and saw several of the perfect grade students point at me then started walking towards me. I sighed and slid into the seat and Tia drove off, oblivious to what could have happened.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ For future references, if i add any personally made characters i'll do the little character scripts like i did for Kiya, Tia, Sophie, and Jayden. All other characters, I do not personally own. That goes to the writer of Naruto._**

**_Also I have nothing against African Americans! I'm not racist. I have several friends who are black as well as my baby sister that my mom adopted. I am glad we don't live in the times where racism was a major Problem. I know it's still an issue but not as bad as in 1900s when there was segregation. _**

**_Peace! Until the next chapter _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for the help Miss Kiya," Kayde smiled as I followed him into the kitchen carrying a tub of dishes.

* * *

**Kayde Bowen  
Age**: 33  
**Race**: Jamaican  
**Gender**: male  
**Height**: 6'1"  
**Eye** **Color**: hazel green  
**Hair** **Color**: dark brown  
**Appearance**: his hair is an afro that is about an inch long. He wears long sleeved shirts under his red uniform shirt no matter what weather and black dress slacks. He has a small hold band on his left ring finger.  
**Personality**: Kayde is always smiling and wanting to help out around the restaurant. He isn't an actual bus boy, he's an assistant manager and works out where he can. He never gets angry that anyone had seen and loves his twin daughters that are six years old.

* * *

"It's no problem," I spoke calmly as to other bus boys took the tubs. "Mom said she needed help."

"Have you had any progress at that school of yours?"

"No, they won't accept me. Transfer student from New York to a school full of all whites? There won't be any progress," I snorted as we walked back out to the main restaurant.

"You should tell Miss Tia about Miss Sophie and Mister Jayden. I'll admit that you have done well to hide that wound on your arm Miss Kiya but she'll see it sooner or later. Why did you come to me that day instead of your mother?"

"We haven't really ever gotten along, not even when father had married her," I replied as I walked behind the counter and I started counting the money in the cash register. Kayde nodded then disappeared for a moment

"Miss Kiya, can you take Andy's round?" Kayde came back into view.

"Where's Andy?"

"Looks like he got sick a couple minutes ago. He's in the back, unable to stand up steadily," Kayde frowned.

"Sure, call a cab for him and make sure he gets home. Tell him this money will be deducted from his pay," I spoke as handed him a few bills and then locked the cash register and pulled on one of the aprons and headed towards the back.

"You are good to us Miss Kiya," Kayde smiled then disappeared into the kitchens.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked as I walked to the booth where the group that just came in were sitting.

"Where's Andy? He's our server," one of the girls frowned. She had red hair and green eyes and was sitting next to a black haired, brown eyed boy. Across from them was a blond boy with dark blue eyes and a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"Andy is not able to finish working to night. I am Kiya," I smiled.

"Aren't you that black girl at Athena High?" the blond boy with blue eyes asked.

"Yes I am, what can I get you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Four Cokes with lime and we'll to the Calamari appetizer," the red haired girl spoke and I nodded and wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"Not at the moment," she smiled.

"I'll be right back," I spoke then walked over to the order screen that was connected to several plasma's in the kitchen. I typed in the order before walking into the kitchen to fill the drinks.

"Kiya what are you doing?" Tia came in frowning.

"Covering for Andy who is sick," I replied. "I took ten bucks from the register so Kayde could get him a cab so we'll need to deduct that from his check next week."

"Okay, make sure you use your best manners. Andy's section is always busy and they all usually request him."

"I know," I spoke as I put the four drinks on a tray then picked up the tray of calamari and walked out of the kitchen to the four teens waiting. "Here you go, four Cokes with lime and your order of calamari. Have you decided what you wanted to order for your meal?"

"Yes, I'll have the Shrimp Alfredo," the red head smiled.

"I'll do the 12 oz Steak and Potatoes, the fried rice instead of the beans," the black head spoke calmly.

"I'll have the chicken salad," the brunette smiled.

"And I'll have the Half Rack barbeque ribs with potatoes, make it the brown sauce, not white," the blond smiled.

I wrote each order quickly and read it back to them to make sure then left to type in the order. I checked all around Andy's section, filling drinks, handing out checks, writing down more orders, ect. When the orders were finished, Chase, helped me carry the trays to the teenagers. We handed out their food then chase left to go help other waiters and waitresses to hand out food.

"You didn't do too bad, Kiya," the blond smirked. "Tell my, why have I not seen you around here before?"

"I'm not an official employee. When I'm here, I'm usually counting numbers, but when Andy had to leave, I took his shift," I replied.

"You know, you're not as bad as everyone says at school," the brunette smiled. "We always heard that you were some physco who tried to attack the jocks and cheerleaders. Rumors spread around quickly especially with you being an African American."

"The jocks and the cheerleaders never liked me because I was different. I had thought one of the girls was a friend but I was proved wrong when she let Kyle attack me," I shrugged. "Well, I should get back to work."

"Hey Kiya, is it true you like that Japanese Anime?" the red head asked and I nodded. "Interesting. My little brother watches it every now and then."

"Well enjoy your meal," I spoke composed and walked off as another guest was staring at me as if impatient. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

"We would like our check," she smiled and I nodded.

* * *

"Miss Kiya, you did a mighty fine job tonight, a mighty fine job," Kayde smiled as I counted up the tips. "Seems like that group of teens liked you very much."

"They were just wrong in assumptions about rumors that are going around school," I shrugged as I put the money from the night in the cash register. "I should go. Mom will most like be ready to head home for the night now that we've closed."

"You are such a sweet girl Miss Kiya. You have a mighty fine night," Kayde smiled and I nodded to him.

I walked down to the manager office and saw mom typing rapidly on the computer to update the numbers. I leaned against the door as I heard Kayde leave.

"Everything finished?" Mom asked as she looked over her clipboard then started typing again.

"Yes, the money is counted," I spoke as I set the money bag next to the computer. "Everything is cleaned and the only thing unlocked is the back door."

"Good, I just have a couple more numbers to type in," mom spoke as she slid the bag into her purse and went back to typing. "What was the final count for tips for your section tonight?"

"$105.00," I replied and she looked at me in surprise. "What, is that a high number? I've never actually taken a waiter's shift."

"It is just surprising htat they seemed to like you that well for being new in their eyes," she smiled as she finally logged off the computer. "Let's go home. We'll pick up something on the way…"

"Andrew left some food in the kitchen fridge for us. Shrimp Alfredo and Fried Chicken and Alfredo since he knows we both like the pasta. All we have to do is heat it up when we get home," I spoke as we walked towards the kitchen.

I grabbed the two containers out of the fridge and we left. Mom locked up and we got in the car and headed home. Inside, I headed into the kitchen and dished out the food onto plates and stuck them into the microwave to heat up. Mom came into the kitchen and pulled out two Mexican Cokes that were in the fridge. We sat down at the bar and ate in a comfortable silence. We may have never gotten along really well, but we had our moments like this.

"Kiya, I heard something today from Kayde," Mom spoke as she picked at her food. "Why didn't you tell me that you were having problems at school."

"You're always stressed about keeping the restaurant going and I didn't want to trouble you with one of your associate's daughter's stuck up problems," I spoke as I finished eating. "Did you not really notice that I am the only black at school? Or the fact that Sophie always makes some excuse to not come over?"

"What happened between you two?" she asked calmly.

I sighed and pulled off my jacket so she could see the scar that went from the edge of my collar bone to the joint of my shoulder, down to the edge of my deltoid muscle. She gasped and turned so she could touch the scar.

"One of the football jocks threatened me four months ago and Sophie let him attack me. Since then, I haven't really bothered to care about all of those people. I stay out of everyone's way and I don't get in trouble," I spoke as I stood and put my plate in the sink and grabbed my coke. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Kiya…"

"It doesn't matter to me Mom. This is my life and I've adjusted to it. Just leave it alone," I called as I walked out of the kitchen to head upstairs.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not personally own. That goes to the writer of Naruto._**

**_Until the next chapter _**

**_Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, nigger bitch! What did I you about staying away from all students?" Kyle Holland yelled at as I walked out of the school for lunch. "Look at me when I talk to you nigger!"

I found myself thrown against a tree and Kyle pressed his arm agains my neck. I looked at him as he partially cut off my air way, confused. He narrowed his eyes and back handed me.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Nigger. You talked to Chelsea and three others yesterday."

"I... had to," I forced out, trying to breath. "I was covering for an employee... That was it!"

"I don't care what it is. You niggers stay away from us. You don't belong here," Kyle hissed, spitting in my face.

"You don't either," a rough voice spoke from behind Kyle and I was dropped to the ground where I slumped against the tree, coughing. "Assaulting a student, no matter their race is a criminal offense Mr. Holland."

"I..."

"Miss are you okay?" I looked up and saw a man with short black hair in a police uniform. His hat was under his arm as his other hand rested on his belt. I looked at Kyle and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Miss...?"

"N-no," I coughed.

"Has this happened before? Had Mr. Holland hurt you before?"

"This chick is psycho. Don't listen to..."

"Silence!" the cop snapped and another came into view. The first knelt in front of me while the second stood next to Kyle. "Miss, has he hurt you before?"

I finally could breath normally but could feel my neck bruising. I looked at Kyle who looked like he would kill me. I looked back at the cop and nodded my head as I grabbed the edge of my jacket and pulled it down so he could see the scar.

"He has been threatening me the past four months. Degrading me and calling me names," I whispered evenly.

"You are under arrest," the second cop spoke coldly as he handcuffed Kyle. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you."

"You little slutty nigger," Kyle hissed at me as the second cop pulled him to the cop car and shoved him inside the back seat.

"Whats your name miss?"

"Kiya Laurant," I replied as he helped me stand up.

"Have other students treated you this way?"

"Only Kyle has hurt me. Everyone just listens to him and stays away from me."

"If we need to get a hold of you, how can we contact you?" he asked as he pulled out a notebook. I gave him my address and phone number and he jotted it down. "Is there any other way, just to be sure?"

"Have you heard of Le Café Noir Lys?" I asked and he nodded. "My mother owns the business and I'm there ever Monday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night from six to closing."

"Thank you Miss Laurent. If Mr. Holland is sent to court we may call on you as a witness. I hope you have a nice day," he tipped his head as he put his hat back on.

"Thank you for showing up," I spoke honestly.

"Just doing my job miss," he smiled and got into the police cruiser and they drove off.

"Kiya, what did you do?" I turned and saw Sophie coming towards me.

"Being saved from being severally hurt again," I sneered at her. "Don't act so sweet. I told my mom about you and Kyle."

"We have a game in two days! Kyle is important to win!"

"Guess you'll be loosing. The cops just caught him for assaulting me and know about what happened four months ago," I smirked as I finally fixed my white jacket that had the Leaf insignia on the back in red.

"You really are..."

"What? A nuisance? Annoying? Black? Maybe if you had actually tried to stop him back then then I might actually feel sorry for your bitchy ass," I hissed at her as I stood inches away from her. "Maybe I should let you tell the whole school that it's your fault he got arrested. Mom would want to press charged and so do I after he slapped me and threatened me for just doing my job."

"What do you want?" Sophie snapped.

"From you? Nothing," I snorted as I walked past her and towards the school. "Just stay the hell away from me like everyone else."

I felt eyes digging int the back of my head when I sat down in class an just had to smirk. _'Seems like they are starting to pay attention to me after all. Heads up Naruto, if you are real, I'll be better than you.' _

The rest of the day went smoothly, besides the occasional glaring. This day was a hot one so I had taken off my jacket and walked around in my tank top, letting everyone see the scar on my shoulder. They stayed out of my way after that. After school, I headed over to the park before I had to go over to the restaurant since it was Thursday. I threw my jacket up into the tree then climbed to the first branch that I could reach with was 10 feet of the ground. I got comfortable against my usual branch, my jacket being used as a pillow as I laid on the thick branch.

"Oi, girlie, come down and talk to us!" I frowned and rolled onto my stomach and saw those perfect grade students. Also the four teens from the restaurant last night where there.

"What do you want? Insult me like Holland did?" I asked as I glared at them.

"No, we were wondering if you wanted to hang with us," the red head smiled.

"I'll pass." I grabbed my jacket and jumped up to a higher branch.

"Wait!"

I jumped back down and narrowed my eyes at them. "What do you want? If I really cared about being friends with you people, I would have tried months ago. I like the quiet and not having to deal with the drama you white people always seem to have."

"Why did Kyle get arrested?" the blond asked and I recognized him as a football jock.

"Why did you not stop him from hurting me four months ago? Why does this school hate me? Or better yet, why in the world would I hanger with people who associated in my assault?" I growled as I jumped out of the tree and glared at all eight of them. Then I started to walk away. "Leave me alone and maybe I'll think of dropping the charges on Holland, but don't be too wishful."

I finally reached the restaurant and pulled my jacket back on as I pulled my braided hair back into a low ponytail. I walked to the managers office and saw mom sitting at the computer frowning. I came in and touched her shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. All the numbers are perfect, I just don't feel completely well," Tia frowned.

"It's all this stress. Kyle Holland got arrested today." she looked at me in shock. "He attacked me at lunch and two police officers stopped him and arrested him."

"What did he do?"

"Slapped me around, started choking me. Didn't like the fact that I talked to several students even if it was here and I didn't really have a choice," I shrugged. "I gave them the house address, your number, and when I come here and help you."

"About that," Tia interrupted. "Would it be better to just add you as an actual employee or you stop helping at all since your not being paid?"

"Mom, it doesn't bother me that I'm not being paid. This was yours and papa's dream. I'm helping it stay alive," I smiled as I headed out back to the front.

"Miss Kiya, two men requested you," Kayde came over. "To police officers. They're sitting in Andy's section."

"How is Andy?"

"Mighty fine miss Kiya. He's back and is doing well," Kayde smiled.

"That's good," I smiled as I pulled off my jacket and pulled on the restaurant uniform shirt and buttoned it up before tying on an apron around my waist. "I'll go help Andy and talk to the two men."

"Your not in trouble, are you Miss Kiya?"

"No," I smiled and walked to the back. "Well that was fast of you two."

"We didn't come on business today Miss Laurent," the first smiled. "I'm officer Brant and he's officer Larsen."

* * *

Officer Brant

Age: 42

Race: Caucasian

Gender: male

Height: 5'7"

Eye Color: brown

Hair Color: blonde

Appearance: square jaw and is built like a football player. Is always in uniform when mentioned.

Personality: Kind except when a criminal gives him trouble.

* * *

Officer Larsen:

Age: 45

Race: Caucasian

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9"

Eye Color: blue

Hair Color: brown

Appearance: similar looks to Officer Brant but is slightly heavier.

Personality: doesn't really show emotions. Just the 'get-the-job-done' kind of person.

* * *

"Nice to know your names. What can I get you?"

"A beer for me," Officer Larsen spoke. "And I'll have the Half stack barbecue."

"I'll do the Steak an Potaties with a beer as well," officer Brant smiled.

"Ok. Kayde will be over with your drinks in a sec and I'll be back soon to make sure you're good," I smiled.

"Why won't you be bringing the beers?" Brant asked.

"Minors aren't allowed to serve alcohol. I work her since it's my moms place. Everyone else is over 20," I laughed then walked off.

* * *

**_A/N:_****_ I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not personally own. That goes to the writer of Naruto._**

**_Until the next chapter_**

**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiya, are you ready to head home?" Tia asked as she came out of the office.

"I was going to stay a little longer and make sure everything is finished," I replied as I put the broom away. "I'll lock up."

"How will you get home? The bus is closed for the night," Tia frowned.

"I'll walk. I need a little time to clear my head. It's okay," I smiled and she nodded.

"Be safe," she touched my cheek before handing me the keys. "Make sure everything is locked up and come wake me when you get home so I don't have to worry."

"I will. See you at home."

I watched her disappear into the kitchen and waited for the sound of the back door closing before taking a deep breath. I turned on the radio and **_Right here (Departed) by Brandy Human_** came on. I smiled as I grabbed a rag and started to wash the tables.

**_When you feel your heart's guarded  
And you see the break's started_**  
**_When the clouds have all departed_**  
**_You'll be right here with me_**

**_B rock, uh, Darkchild_**  
**_We back  
You'll be right here with me_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh)  
You'll be right here with me_**

**_When your life is going too fast  
Off the train tracks_**  
**_I can slow it down, oh_**

**_Just when you think your bout to turn back_**  
**_'Stead you might crash_**  
**_I'll be your ground, oh_**

**_Oh when you feel your heart's guarded_**  
**_And you see the break's started_**  
**_And when the clouds have all departed_**  
**_You'll be right here with me_**

**_And when your tears are dry from crying_**  
**_And when the world has turned silent_**  
**_And when the clouds have all Departed_**  
**_You will be right here with me._**

**_(Oh oh oh)_**  
**_I will be right here with you_**  
**_You'll be right here with me_**  
**_I will be right here with you_**  
**_You'll be right here with me_**

I stopped singing with the music when I heard a crash in the kitchen. I turned off the radio and grabbed the broom and held it like a staff as I heard another crash in the kitchen. I opened the door and saw several pans on the ground. I frowned and looked around as I carefully picked up the pans and put them back on the counter.

I heard a groan and tensed as I walked around the island and saw someone on the ground, in all black. They were bigger than me and from what I could see; they were either a manly female or a male. I poked them with the broom and they groaned and pushed up off the ground and stumbled to their feet. Definitely male.

"Who are you and why are you in my mom's restaurant? It's closed," I snapped and he looked at me and I froze. "What the...?"

"Where am I?" the man frowned and pulled off the cat like hood, revealing reddish brown hair. His face was covered in purple makeup and the edge of his right temple was bleeding a little.

"You are in Le Café Noir Lys in Chicago, Illinois. Who are you and why are you cosplaying Kankuro Sabaku when it's the middle of the night?"

"I'm not cosplaying anything. I am Kankuro Sabaku," he frowned.

"Sure and I'm married to your brother," I snorted. "Get out. You're trespassing..."

"Kankuro, you never listen," a cold voice growled then two people came into the kitchen.

"What the fuck? Is there some exposition in town?! Get out!"

"Kiya calm down," the Temari look alike spoke calmly.

"Calm down?" I growled. "Three whack jobs trespassing into my mom's restaurant telling me to calm down? I will not..."

"Let us explain," Kankuro demanded as he pressed a hand over my mouth. We'll leave your restaurant but in return, you listen to what we came to your world to tell you."

"I'm going crazy," I muttered as pushed the Kankuro look alike's hand away and walked back into the actual restaurant to put the broom away and locked all the doors. I walked back into the kitchen and saw the three still there. "What are you doing standing there? Get out!"

They walked out the door and I felt like ramming my head against a wall. I notice the kitchen was cleaned up and sighed as I pulled off the uniform shirt and pulled on my jacket and grabbed the keys and walked out of the restaurant and locked up. I turned around and saw the three still there.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Temperamental," the Temari look alike smirked. "Our mission is you."

"Come again?" I frowned.

"Come," the Gaara look alike spoke and they started walking down the street. I frowned but followed several feet behind. We walked over the one of the middle lock gate bridges and then stopped. "Look down at the river."

I walked to the edge and looked over the railing and saw a whirlpool and frowned. "A whirlpool? You have lost your minds."

"We came to offer you a chance at a new life. Our seers in Suna gave us the mission to come here to offer you, Kiya Laurent, the chance to enter the world you have wished to be in," the Kankuro look alike spoke.

"Two nights from now, there will be a blood moon. That will be the time this whirlpool will close. You have until then to decide," the Gaara look alike spoke coldly as he stood on the top railing. "Kankuro and Temari will be staying to watch over you. Two nights to make your decision."

Then the Gaara look alike jumped off the railing and into the whirlpool.

"Hope onto my back and we'll get you home," Kankuro spoke and I laughed.

"You don't even know where I live and I won't get onto some stranger's back," I growled then ran off the bridge only to have them appear in front of me. "Fuck..."

"We are not just figments of your imagination," the Temari look alike spoke. "We are shinobi and our powers still work here even though you don't believe us. Get on Kankuro's back so you can get home faster."

"Make me," I hissed and dashed to the side as fast as I could go.

"She's quick for being untrained," I heard the blonde comment. Then they were in front of me again. "Kiya, we won't hurt you. Please just let us..."

"Look boys, the nigger bitch is out and talking to whites." I froze and turned around to see the football team walking closer. "Now Nigger, I thought you learned your lesson months ago to not associate with whites?"

"Go away," I growled at him but he drew a gun.

"We don't like you nigger, so I think we'll get rid of you," Carson, the schools running back, smirked.

"I don't think so," the Temari look alike growled and pulled me do I was behind her and she pulled out a scroll. "Summoning jutsu: Wind Lash!"

There was a puff of smoke and I saw a large metal fan in Temari's hands.

"What the fuck?!" Carson gasped. "How did you do that?"

"Sorry I didn't believe you," I gasped as Kankuro pulled me onto his back.

"I guess that it would be hard to believe that people from a TV series would actually be real," Kankuro smirked. "Temari will handle them, just hold on tight Kiya."

"What...? Ahhh!" I squeaked as Kankuro jumped and landed on top of a light pole. "You should have warned me better."

"They're freaks," Carson growled and they started running towards Temari. Temari just smirked then waved her fan at them, creating a giant cyclone of wind before jumping up and balancing on the edge of a building. "Where did they go?"

Kankuro jumped over to the roof and Temari starting running in step with him as they jumped over the roofs.

"So all your techniques still work here? Damn, I wouldn't want to get Gaara angered," I shuddered thinking how he would react.

"It's been four years since Gaara had Shukaku and the Akatsuki are dead. If you came to our world, you would be caught up on history and there'd be nothing you'd have to hide," Temari smiled. "It's an advantage to having the anime created although it isn't fully accurate. We can do a lot more than you would be able to realize."

"I wonder what your chakra flow would be if you came. We could have Neji or Hinata check if you came," Kankuro smirked.

"You really think that my life would be better if I went to the shinobi world?" I asked slightly amused. "As you just saw, people don't take kindly to me because I'm black."

"Yeah, so? Naruto is a jinchuuriki, Sasuke is a former Akatsuki, and the whole shinobi world is just crazy in this world," Kankuro pointed out. "You'd fit right in. it would be different that's for sure considering that Raikage's teams are only suntanned while you were born black. It's hot…"

I wacked him upside the head and he just laughed. They jumped down the the streets and put me down and I frowned as we stood right in front of my house. I sighed and scratched my neck.

"There's a tree in the back yard that leads to a small balcony. That balcony leads to my room. Wait there while I tell my mom I'm back then we'll get you somewhere to sleep. Oh, and Temari put the fan away. There won't be any more threats," I muttered as I walked up the front steps.

I saw them run around the house then unlocked the door and let myself in and went up to Tia's room. I saw the light still on and knocked on the door. There was movement then the door opened.

"I'm back," I spoke matter-of-factly.

"Thank you for telling me and locking up," Tia smiled as I handed her the restaurant keys.

"Night," I muttered and walked up to the third floor and to my room where two characters from a Japanese Anime were waiting.

* * *

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

-Two days later-

"Kiya, have you made your decision?" Temari asked as we finally left the school and I shook my head. "You have six hours left and you haven't chosen?"

"It's not like it's an easy choice Tem," I argued as I climbed my tree at the park. "I have a future planned out here. In two or three months, I'm going to new York to major in dance and music. Mom needs me at the restaurant no matter how much she says she doesn't. Although I wish I could go to a different high school where I could be better accepted and not have to look over my shoulder, waiting for some attack by the upperclassmen."

"There are hard choices when your offered another choice," Temari spoke calmly but I saw Kankuro frown.

"Why won't you tell her the truth?" Kankuro huffed. "She does have a right to know."

"Right to know what?" I asked.

"If you decide to go through the portal, that whirlpool, it will be as if you never existed in this world. All records, history, pictures, everything would disappear. It's a fail safe of sorts the councilers had made so your world wouldn't become conflicted because you disappeared unexpectedly. Once you enter our world, there would be no coming back."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked surprised.

"We didn't want it to affect your desicion but you were too conflicted because of what your plans for the future here are," Temari sighed. "Don't forget, we have to be to the bridge before midnight otherwise it will close on all three of us. If it closes our chakra will be cut off."

"Another fail safe?" I asked and she nodded. "Come on, let's head to the house."

"Didn't you say you had to go to the restaurant tonight?" Kankuro asked as I jumped out of the tree.

"Yes but I don't feel up to working tonight. Not like I got paid anyway," I smiled. "Come on and we can catch the bus before it leaves."

"Why don't we just run?" Kankuro frowned.

"It's daytime," I scoffed. "You two should be glad those boys didn't call the cops on Temari for using her fan. If they caught you then you'd be experimented on."

We jumped onto the bus and sat near the back doors. It was quiet and I leaned against Temari, tired from the lack of sleep the past couple nights. I hadn't been able to sleep more than a couple hours due to my stressed mind while the two siblings slept like the dead. Kankuro snored and tossed around while Temari twitched a lot.

_Temari_

* * *

We got onto the bus and Kiya slumped onto one of the seats. Kankuro frowned as he sat on one side of her and I sat on the other. When kiya's head rested on my shoulder I was confused.

"Kiya are you okay?" I asked.

"Just tired," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"She hasn't been sleeping," Kankuro frowned pointing to the slightly darker circles under her eyes. "She'll end up like a darkroom version of Gaara in the looks department."

"No racist comments Kankuro," Kiya muttered as she slapped him upside the head.

"Ow," Kankuro pouted slightly as he rubbed his head while Kiya laid her head back on my shoulder. The rest of the bus ride was quiet and soon we heard the slow breathing of Kiya when her head slid down into my lap. "She's a quiet sleeper."

"Pick her up, her stop is next," An elderly lady spoke with a toothy smile. "Miss Laurent is such a nice girl."

"Kankuro," I hissed and he stood up as the bus stopped. He pulled Kiya into his arms carefully and her head rested on his chest as he cradled her and we walked off the bus and walked down the street to her house. We walked around back and jumped up to the balcony. Kankuro laid her on top of her bed and frowned.

"What's on your mind Kanki?" I asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Why isn't she sleeping?" he whispered. "Is it this whole decision to come to our world or is it more than that? I have a feeling that it's deeper than that."

"We'll wake her at nine so she has a few hours of sleep then a few to decide. If she goes, she'll need time to pack her things," I whispered and sighed quietly.

_Kiya_

* * *

"Kiya, you need to wake up," Temari's voice reached my subconsciousness and I opened my eyes as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at where her voice had come from. "Hey!"

I sat up once the pillow hit its mark and sighed as I looked at the clock. I got up and walked into the closet and pulled out my gym bag. I stuffed a few outfits into the bag as well as the Konoha and Suna headbands and several pairs of shoes that would go with the cloths. I carried the bag into the bathroom and packed my hygiene products, ignoring the makeup and packed all my lotion.

"You decided to go?" Temari asked and I nodded as I walked over the dresser and packed underwear, bras and pajamas then stopped as I came to the silk wrapped item at the back of my sock drawer. "What's that?"

"It was my fathers," I whispered as I pulled the case out of the bag. "The Navy awarded this to me in my fathers honor when he died, saving a whole ship carrier. He had told his superiors that if he ever died and gained an honorary medal, it would be given to me."

"What happened?" Kankuro asked.

"There was a bomb that no one could deactivate. Father made sure the ship was evacuated while he tried his hardest to stop the bomb since he was a bombs expert. He was out of time but I was told that he never ran from danger, even if it meant the end of his life. His focus, when on duty, was the safety of his fellow Seals. He saved 300 men and their wives that day. Women had been on board to see their husbands and they had been at port," I whispered as I traced the graving of the medal before closing the case and slid it back into the silk bag then put it into my gym bag.

"He sounds like an amazing man," Temari smiled.

"He was," I smiled as I whipped a stray tear on my cheek away. I walked over to my night stand and pulled out the worn scrap book. "Will the things I take with me, like pictures disappear as well?"

"No, anything you take with you will still exist," Temari smiled and I nodded as I put the book into the bag. "There is one thing we should mention. Gaara thought it would be best for you to live in Konoha since the environment isn't as harsh ad Suna."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"If you want, we'd be able to visit each other every now and then," Kankuro smiled as he wiggle his brows. He ended up with a book being thrown at him."Ow."

"Sorry Kank, but I wouldn't be able to take you seriously like that," I giggled.

"Who would you go for? Naruto?"

"No, he's Hinata's," I spoke quietly. "When I'd watch the anime, I was drawn to the plot not going all fan girl on certain people. Who knows who I'd go for." They laughed at that then we sat down and relaxed.

"Kiya, are you home?" I froze, hearing Tia call up the stairs a couple hours later. Kankuro and Temari jumped out the window as the handle jiggled and I grabbed the gym bag and shoved it under my dresser as the door opened. "Kiya, why didn't you come to the restaurant? We got worried."

"I wasn't feeling too good so I came home. I planned to call but fell asleep and just barely woke up," I spoke vaguely.

"Oh okay, you seem pale now that I look close enough. Have you been sleeping well?" I shook my head sadly. "Did the nightmares come back from your mother?"

"No, just restless and can't clear my head. Finals are coming up," I lied calmly. "I haven't had those dreams for several years."

"That's good, if you need sleeping pills, let me know and I'll get your prescription refilled," Tia smiled.

"Alright I will," I spoke softly as I walked over to the bed and sat on the mattress. "You should get some sleep, you look like you need it as well."

"Alright, night Kiya," Tia smiled and headed out of the room bit I felt uneasy when she looked back at me at the door and I saw her eyes dart to the dresser or the gym bag.

As soon as she left, I got off the bed and locked the door and grabbed the bag. I pulled it over my shoulder and walked out onto the balcony as I turned off the lights and jumped into the tree and slid down to the ground and dashed out of the yard and down to the street where Temari and Kankuro appeared and Kankuro pulled me onto his back as they kept running.

"We don't have much time left," Temari spoke quietly as she took my bag then jumped over the edge and I got off Kankuro's back.

"Kiya?" Kankuro frowned.

"I'll be right behind you. I want to do it myself," I smiled.

He nodded and dove over the railing. I stopped smiling as I climbed up the railing and stood on the top ring and looked up at the moon which was reddish orange. I was about to take a step when a light hit me.

"Kiya, don't do it." I turned around and saw Brant and Larsen running onto the bridge. "Don't kill yourself just because students are being ignorant."

"I'm not ending my life," I smiled as I turned to face them. "I'm starting a new beginning."

"Kiya..."

"Good bye," I whispered and let go of the railing and let myself fall backwards over the edge.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I fell head first towards ye whirlpool that was slowly getting smaller. I closed my eyes as I plunged into the hole. I opened my eyes and saw that I was falling through a void that looked like space. I closed my eyes again as I felt the wind rush past my body then soon I hit something firm but soft as there was a grunt. I opened my eyes again and saw myself in Kankuro's arms and we were in a building.

"Welcome to my world. We are currently in the building of the Leaf seers and you can out of that glass disc." Kankuro smiled as he pointed to ye large orb that looked like it was the size of a table and recognized it from when I watched the Pein Arc. It was the Konoha Perimeter Barrier Orby thing. Kankuro helped me stand up and I saw Temari leaning against the wall.

"Cut it a little close," She smirked. "Nice way to say so long to those two men who tried to stop you."

"I thought it was a pretty epic speech even if they don't remember me," I shrugged while laughing.

"Konoha's Team 7 and 8 are on their way to pick you up and take you to Konoha to get settled. We'll come visit in a few weeks," Temari smiled as she handed me my bag. "Good luck."

"Thank you for this Tem," I whispered as I hugged her. Then I hugged Kankuro as there was a knock on the door to the building. "Is that them?"

"Yes," one of the seers spoke. "Come Miss."

I followed them after I gave Temari another hug and took a deep breath as the door was opened and I was escorted outside into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

_Team Seven Third POV_

* * *

"Kakashi, I have a mission for your team," Tsunade spoke calmly as she sipped her sake. "Temari and Kankuro are at the Seer's building. They have someone who will be coming back to Konoha because they wouldn't be able handle the heat of Suna."

"Where is this person from then?" Kakakshi frowned.

"We're not positive, Gaara wouldn't say. All he said that it was a mission from his seers to find this person so they could come here. We should learn more once you pick up this person."

"Alright..." Kakashi frowned. "They're not a threat are they?"

"No they are not even aware of their chakra, how ever much that is. get going, by the time you get there, they should be there," Tsunade spoke and Kakashi started to leave. "Oh and Kakashi, happy birthday tomorrow. Your what 23?"

"Yes, thanks for remembering," Kakashi nodded and left.

"Kakashi, your only 23?" Naruto asked confused as they walked out of the village?

"Your point being what, Naruto?" Kakashi asked amused.

"I thought you were in your thirties," Sakura frowned as Sasuke wrapped his hand around hers.

"No, I'm only 5 years older than you three," Kakashi shrugged as he pulled out a familiar orange covered book.

"So you were a teenager when you first met us?" Sasuke frowned. "That's disturbing."

Kakashi remained quiet and started reading. They jumped up into the trees and started running. It would take two days to get to the perimeter building.

* * *

-Two days later-

* * *

"There it is," Sakura smiled as she pointed to the large building.

Naruto ran forward and knocked on the door and stepped back as it opened. Kankuro and Temaro came out as well as two of the seers then a dark skinned girl. She had bright purple eyes and her hair was in a lot of braids.

"Is that a tan? How did you manage to get that dark without getting sick?" Sakura asked and the girl laughed.

"I was born black," she smirked. "I'm African American."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"She's not from our world," one of the seers spoke. "We brought her here so she wouldn't be hurt anymore."

"What about your family?" Kakashi asked and she shrugged.

"Kiya doesn't exist in her world anymore. Once she went into the portal, a jutsu was cast to have all traces of her erased," Kankuro spoke calmly.

"So it was an ultimatum?"

"Something like that," the girl smiled. "But I'm happy to be here. It's nice to meet you all face to face."

"You know us?" Naruto frowned and she nodded.

"In a way , Naruto, yes," she smirked. "I am Kiya Laurent."

"Your hair is different," Kakashi noted.

"Well I don't like dealing with the curls so I keep it this way," Kiya smiled as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. "Are you ready to show me your village or do you need a rest?"

"We're ready," Kakashi spoke then headed back into the forest.

"I don't know how to use chakra," Kiya spoke as she ran to walk next to Kakashi.

"Walking is no big deal for us," Naruto spoke from behind them.

_Kiya_

* * *

I was surprised when team seven showed up. Naruto looked a lot more mature than in the anime while Kakashi looked a lot younger than what was written down. As we walked through the forest, I noticed that Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand and had a small smirk on his face.

"So Sasuke, when did you decide that Orochimaru was a pedophile and decided to kill him?" I asked and he frowned. "What? We have your histories in my world but it ended before you went back to Konoha."

"I see," Sasuke frowned. "I only left to get my revenge..."

"But you had wanted to destroy the leaf," I frowned and stopped walking to look at him. "Of Pein hadnt, you would have."

"Orochimari filled my head with a lot of things."

"Yeah, so did Madara," I snorted and started walking again.

"It took me a while to realize that I left for no reason. When I realized that, I was already in Akatsuki so I decided to destroy it from the inside," Sasuke spoke calmly.

"That's good. I see that Sakura finally came out of fangirl mode. That was slightly annoying. No one in my world got that obsessed about someone," I snorted.

"Hey!"

"Don't deny it Sakura, before you became Tsuande's pupil, you were totally obsessed."

_No POV_

* * *

The rest of the day, Kiya got along pretty well with the others except the quiet-as-ever Kakashi Hatake. He had his face buried in his Icha Icha book. When the sun went down, they stopped for the night. Naruto went to find wood while Sasuke and Sakura went to find food, which left Kiya with Kakashi.

"Hey pervert, how long are you going to read Jiraiya's books?" the dark skinned girl asked and Kakashi looked at her surprised. "I told you we had histories about a lot you your shinobi."

"What do you know about me?" Kiya noticed his right eye narrowed as she climbed up into a tree.

"I..." Kiya groaned and gripped her head.

"Kiya, what is it?"

Kakashi saw her grip her head as she cried out slightly. He jumped up into the tree so he was right in front of her. He saw her knuckles lighten as she gripped her head.

"Kakashi!" Kankuro and Temari came into the clearing, gasping for air. "It's started..."

"What do you mean?" Kaakshi frowned.

"Her mind is going into a reset. Anything she has learned of this world is going away so she'll only remember meeting you but not your pasts. The seers said it was better this way. If she has said something, then she'll vaguely remember it," Temari gasped for air. "She'll be fine but I'd get her out of the tree if I were you."

"Her world is a lot more advanced in technology. Her histories of our world are video logs not books," Kankuro spoke calmly as Kakashi wrapped an arm around Kiya's shoulders and jumped to the ground and jumped back when his hand touched bare skin. He saw that her jacket had slid down and saw a scar across her arm. "What the...?"

"That's where she had been injured when those students first threatened her," Temari muttered.

"That's right. That boy drew a knife on her," Kankuro frowned as Temari fixed her jacket and pulled her head into her lap as Kiya's hands fell from her head to her side. "Is it over?"

"Yes, now her mind is restarting and shell have basic chakra knowledge and control that a genin would," Temari whispered.

"That seems too easy," Sasuke frowned as he came back with several fish while Sakura was carrying some of fruit.

"It's just a mind genjutsu so she can get a hang of living in our world," Kankuro frowned as naruto came back with an armful of wood.

"What's going on?" Naruto frowned.

"The seers are conducting a genjutsu for Kiya. Some things from her world, she would be better off forgetting before it gets her in trouble," Kakashi spoke and Naruto nodded and started building a fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive me for taking forever to update this story. I had major writers block as soon as school started. I just have to say that College isn't easy in the slightest. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Make sure you review at the end to let me know what you think so i can write the next chapter.

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

Kiya opened her eyes and frowned as she stared at a white ceiling. She heard a beeping of a machine and turned her head and saw and EKG machine next to where she was lying. Kiya looked around and realized she was in a hospital room.

"You awake?" a woman came in. She had blonde hair in ponytails and was busty. "I am the Hokage, Tsunade."

"So that means I'm in Konoha?" Kiya asked just to make sure.

"Yes, Kakashi brought you here yesterday night after the seers helped you..."

"I know they put a jutsu in my mind to protect me. You don't have to be vague about it."

"Okay then that is good. Your healthy and can be let out any time."

"Please, I don't like hospitals," Kiya spoke as she sat up.

Tsunade came over and disconnected the EKG wires and Kiya got off the hospital bed. Kiya pulled the IV out of her arm and looked around and saw her gym bag in the corner. She walked over to it, wanting to get out of the hospital gown. Tsunade left as Kiya pulled the ties of the gown as she pulled out a pair of red leggings and pulled them on and tossed the hospital gown onto the bed and searched through her bag and pulled out her top. It was white with black detail of water lilies and long leaf like sleeves. She fixed her braided hair and pulled it up into a twisted up-do as she pulled on a pair of black boots that went a few inches below the knee and had a couple inches of heel. Kiya closed the bag and slung it over her shoulder then opened the door and saw Tsunade there.

"That was fast," Tsunade smiled. "Those that escorted you here have been concerned that you didn't wake up. Come and I'll take you to where they've been hanging out all morning."

They walked down the streets and Kiya was surprised by all the astounded looks from the villagers as she walked past them. Not one was of hatred but of wonder. Tsunade led her away from the village and to a large field where Kiya saw people training.

"Training ground?" Kiya asked and Tsunade nodded.

_Kakashi_

"Kakashi, she's awake," Naruto gasped as he stopped sparing with him and looked past him. "Wow…"

Kakashi turned and had to take a double look. Her clothing looked like it had been expensive and complimented her dark skin. Her braided hair was pulled up somehow and her eyes seemed full of wonder as she looked around the field.

"Where are Kankuro and Temari?" Sakura asked.

"They went to go get some lunch for us," Sasuke spoke as he jumped down from a tree and helped the pinkette to her feet. "So Kiya, how do you like Konoha so far?"

"It's different than the pictures that I've seen," the dark skinned girl smiled, but didn't let her teeth show, "but it is still amazing."

"Kiya, your awake!" the girl turned only to stumble backwards when Temari tackled her. For a minute Kakashi thought she was going to fall when suddenly Temari flew over her head and landed on her back behind Kiya.

"Please don't try tackling me, I've never liked it," Kiya spoke evenly as she turned to look at Temari and then helped her up. "Sorry but I don't like people touching me."

"Is it because of that scar on your shoulder?" Kakashi asked before he could restrain himself.

"There are more reasons than just that," Kiya spoke as she looked at him. Kakashi felt a slight shiver go up his spine when she narrowed her eyes. "Despite the fact that I've learned a bit on the travel here about you guys, I don't trust any of you yet for you to know my reasons."

"Which is perfectly normal, coming from your background," Kankuro spoke as he slung an arm around her shoulder, only to be slapped and pushed away.

"I told you before in my world, I wouldn't go for you so stop trying," she snapped as she crossed her arms and huffed. Then her arms fell to her sides as she looked up at the sky. "I wish father could have seen this place. It's a lot more breathable than home."

"Uh-oh," Temari whispered as she stepped closer to Kakashi.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused.

"Kiya's father died some time back," Temari whispered. "I'm not sure how well adjusted she is to that fact."

"Father died honorably," Kiya spoke suddenly. "There is no point wasting tears when I know he'd yell at me if he had been alive."

"You heard me?" Temari frowned.

"No, I just read your mind," she snorted. "Of course I heard ya. My hearing is a lot better than most, due to learning how to listen around me so I wasn't assaulted with out some kind of notice."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"In my world, I was attacked a lot because I was the only black among stuck up white people. Here in this world, you already have so many messed up people that I figure I will fit in a lot better."

"Is this girl insulting people?" Someone spoke behind Kiya and she turned around only to come face-to-face with a boy with purple triangles on his cheeks and fangs.

"Who are you?" Kiya asked as she took a step away from him and got closer to Kakashi and Temari.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru," he smiled and pointed to the large dog next to him that went to mid-torso.

"Nice to meet you Kiba, I didn't mean to insult anyone," Kiya spoke quietly as a pale skinned girl and a boy wearing a jacket that hid most of his face showed up.

"Hinata," Naruto called and ran to the pale girl and brought her into his arms. "When did you return?"

"Just a couple hours ago," the pale-skinned girl smiled.

"Yin and Yang moment right there," Kiya muttered, making everyone laugh.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," the girl smiled. "This is Shino Aburame. We're on the same team as Kiba."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Kiya, we should start your training so you can gain control over your chakra," Kakashi spoke suddenly.

"Speaking of chakra…" Temari interrupted. "Hinata, would you be a dear and see how much chakra Kiya has so we know where to place her limits?"

"Sure, Byakugan," Hinata smiled before veins in her temples bulged. "Oh kami…"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Her chakra… It feels like Gaara's in amount and strength, but this is weird… It's not blue, it's purple like her eyes…"

"What does that mean?" Kiya asked confused.

"It means that you are truly special," Tsunade appeared, a grin on her face. "I've been researching your blood since we got the tests back. You can control water and fire without the use of jutsus, you can summon these elements at any time. Your chakra is purple because the two elements are actually mixing together without force."

"Well then…" Kiya cleared her through and took a deep breath as she looked around the training grounds.

"Kakashi start training her to control her chakra then later on we will try and work with your elements," Tsunade smiled before leaving.

"Shall we get started?" Kakashi asked and Kiya looked up at the man who stood about 8 inches taller than her and nodded. "Alright then, let's go. Everyone else, if you plan to watch, stay on the side and don't interrupt us until I call you."

"Yes sensei," the six teenagers spoke before running over to the tree line so they could lean against the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I really need to learn to stop creating more stories when i have so many unfinished stories but so far that hasn't been working so well as some of you can see when you look at my profile and all that. College is doing better this semester than my epically failed first semester. Enjoy the chapter, sorry that it is shorter than most.

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

"Ouch," I groaned as I got to my feet again. I stumbled forward and fell to my knees as my shoulder screamed at me from being dislocated when I had just been thrown across the field and hit several trees. "Damn it, that hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Kakashi called from across the field as I came out of the trees and into view, clutching my shoulder.

"Just peachy," I snapped as I put my dislocated arm between my legs and pushed my arm back into its socket. "Holy son of a…"

"Kiya!" Sakura ran over concerned.

"I'm fine, just had to pop my shoulder back into place," I sighed as I pulled off my dirtied white top, leaving me in my tank top and leggings. I tossed Sakura the shirt before running at Kakashi again.

"Kiya stop!" Sakura yelled after me. "You just got out of the hospital today and been at this for five hours straight, you need rest!"

"I'm fine!" I yelled at her before throwing a kick at Kakashi which he dodged.

I jumped back and circled him for a couple seconds before jumping at him and throwing a punch that hit him in the side. He jumped back and threw a kick at me that I jumped over and I grabbed him by his hair and threw him a few feet away. He jumped to his feet as I lunged at him and I tackled him to the ground, only to get kicked and thrown across the field again and ended up in a pond.

_Kakashi_

I mentally flinched as I watched Kiya land face first into the water I had thrown her into and frowned when she didn't move. I started walking towards her and finally saw her move a little. She started to push up with her arms but she collapsed so I ran over to her and saw her breathing hard and coughing out water. I grabbed her around her middle and pulled her up so she wasn't breathing in water and pulled her backwards onto dry ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I crouched next to her as she started coughing some more as she sat there.

"Okay, that one hurt," she muttered and rubbed her forehead. I looked at her head and saw a small bump where she was rubbing.

"We're finished for today," I spoke as I straightened up and helped her to her feet.

"But…"

"No buts Kiya, you are exhausted," I spoke as I looked down at her. "You need to rest before we start working again tomorrow."

"Fine," Kiya sighed as we walked over to where Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Tsunade sat in the shade. "Where am I going to stay?"

"That is a good question," I frowned. "Tsunade, where is Kiya going to stay?"

"I don't know," Tsunade spoke calmly. "I think there are a couple apartments still empty in the C complex."

"How would I pay for things?" Kiya asked as Sakura healed the bump on her head and gave her back her top. Kiya picked up her bag and slid her shirt into it before slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that," Tsunade spoke. "Come lets go get you settled."

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked as Kiya followed Tsunade away from the field. I looked at the six teenagers who were still here.

"We start your training for the day. While I train Kiya, you will be here on time every morning, ready to help if needed. I'll train her in the mornings then your training will be in the afternoon," Kakashi spoke calmly.

"Your going to make us work today? I thought today was our day off?" Naruto whined and ended getting hit in the head by Sakura.

"You are still behind in your training Naruto, so you have no room to complain," She snapped.

"Neither do you Sakura," Kakashi spoke calmly and internally sighed when she went red in the face, but luckily she didn't respond. "Alright, lets begin."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

"I wonder how Kiya is doing," Kankuro murmured as he sat on the couch in Gaara's office while Temari leaned against Gaara's chair reading over a document he was frowning at. "It's been several months since we brought her here."

"Kankuro be quiet," Gaara muttered as he kept frowning at the paper.

"Gaara what's wrong?" Kankuro asked confused at why his little brother snapped at him.

"Tem, do you understand what this paper is saying?" Gaara whined. "It makes no sense to me."

"It's a mission request from the Leaf," She sighed. "I don't understand the details though. The writing is too scribbled for me to read."

"What...?" Kankuro rolled to his feet and came over to his siblings and looked at the paper. "The leaf is asking for Suna to send a team to the Lightning to assist Team Kakashi who are at Tanigakure in the River Country."

"How can you read that?" Temari frowned.

"Mine's worse than Naruto's," Kankuro shrugged pointing to the big U.N. on the bottom. "That's Naruto's signature when he's in a rush."

"And you know this how?" She snapped at him.

"He and I have been writing lately to each other about how Kiya is progressing in training and how she is adjusting to Ninja life. But his last message was about three weeks ago and it was rushed so he must have been going out on a mission. This message mentioned Sasuke and Sakura being hurt but nothing else."

"Temari, Kankuro get your things, we are going," Gaara spoke as he got to his feet and summoned a clone that would not disappear until he was physically present to release the jutsu.

"Yes," they spoke before running out of the office.

* * *

"Geez, what's taking them so long?" Naruto whined as he sat in the main room of the hotel they were staying at. "I sent that message a week ago!"

"Calm down," I growled at him as I came out of the bedrooms with a bowl full of bloody water. "Maybe they couldn't read your hand writing. I told you I should have written it."

"Kiya, I've been sending Kankuro messages the past few months, he has worse writing than me. He'll be able to read it..."

"And what if Kankuro was off on a mission?"

"Oh..." Naruto pouted and sat down on the couch. "How are they?"

"They'll survive," I sighed as I poured the water down the sink. "I'm not the true medic of the team though, I have no idea when or if they'll wake up. You're lucky that Tsunade sent me an hour behind you."

"Yeah..." There was a knock on the door and both Naruto and I stiffened. Naruto got to his feet and walked over to the door quielty. "Who is it?"

"It's Kankuro," someone spoke and I groaned, recognizing the puppet master's voice.

"You asked for him?!" I snapped as I threw a water orb at him.

"I only asked for a Suna team! They were closer than Konohagakure," Naruto whined as he dodged the orb before opening the door. "Gaara!"

I sighed as I refilled the bowl and started walking towards the other room where Kakashi laid unconscious.

* * *

"Is this the right place?" Temari frowned as she looked up at the luxurious hotel. "Are you sure they even have this kind of money to afford this?"

"This is it," Gaara spoke calmly. "I feel the Kyuubi's anger and I can feel Naruto's annoyance."

"Alright then, let's hurry," Temari sighed and the three hurried inside and up the stairs. "The penthouse?"

"Yes," Gaara spoke as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" they heard Naruto ask.

"It's Kankuro," Kankuro called. There was a splash of water and the Sand siblings saw water seep under the door before it opened and saw a half drenched Naruto. "What the...?"

"Gaara!" Naruto smiled as he stepped back.

As the three entered the room, they saw Kiya carrying a bowl full of water towards a room. She was in the issued shinobi pants and a dark purple tank top. Her eyes darted to them for a minute and she nodded her head before she entered the room and locked the door behind her. Temari frowned, seeing only anger and sadness in Kiya's eyes and her whole left calf and foot were bandaged.

"What has happened?" Gaara asked before Temari could as what was wrong with Kiya.

"We were attacked on our way here. Everyone was hurt real bad and the Kyuubi had been released when I got hurt. Kiya showed up about three fourths of the way through the battle and saved us. She won't say how she injured her leg," Naruto sighed as they came in and pulled of their weapons. "It's real bad right now. I'm only moving around because I heal quickly, but I know nothing about healing and she's been working the past seven days straight with no sleep to take care of the others."

"Who's room did she just go in?"

"Kakashi's... He was the worst. At least Sakura and Sasuke have had some kind of response to her healing them." Naruto's eyes fell as he sat on the couch. "I'm useless! I can't even help save my own teammates!"

"I know a lot of healing," Temari spoke, before getting to her feet and going over to the door where Kiya had disappeared and knocked on the door. "Kiya, it's Temari."

The door opened and Kiya came out, not letting anyone even be able to glimpse inside the room.

"Yeah?" Kiya asked, her voice sounded as if she could pass out any minute.

"I can help with your teammates," Temari replied softly. "Let me take over so you can rest."

"I can't do that, but you can help," Kiya spoke as she closed the door. "No one is allowed in this room except me though."

"Why is that?" Kankuro asked.

"You really want to loose your lunch Kankuro? It's bad..." Kiya walked into the kitchen and pulled out another bowl and filled it full of water. "Naruto, take Kankuro and Gaara down to get some food for everyone. I feel that Sasuke is close to waking."

"Alright," Naruto replied as he got to his feet and the three boys left.

"Is there another reason no one is allowed in Kakashi's room?" Temari asked.

"He is still secretive about people seeing his face. It would be best if he woke up and learned that it hadn't been compromised," Kiya replied as she entered the bedroom on the opposite side.

"Oh my god..." Temari gasped as she saw the two younger shinobi, each on a separate bed.

"Naruto lost his lunch the second I started to tend to them. Sasuke had multiple wounds on his chest with minor injuries to his arms and legs. Sakura had a severe blow to the head and the back of her skull is fractured; her right arm is broken and gashes on her right leg. Sasuke has been healing pretty quickly."

"How's Kakashi?" Temari looked at Kiya but she just looked away as she set the bowl of water on the table in between the two beds. "That bad...?"

"Yeah... even Naruto doesn't know. After he lost his lunch seeing these two, he listened when I told him not to go into Kakashi's room. He's been scarred enough. Will you be able to take care of these two? I would like to focus on Kakashi with his injuries."

"Yeah," Temari nodded and Kiya sighed and closed her eyes. "Thank you..."

"What happened to your leg?"

"Did Naruto tell you that the Kyuubi came out?" Kiya asked as she opened her eyes again.

"Yes, he did... did he attack you?"

"Only when I put the seal on his head," she laughed humorlessly. "His claws caught my leg..."

"I should look at it..."

"It's fine," Kiya interrupted. "The past month since Lady Tsunade has been helping me with my elemental side, she has taught me a bit of healing. I can do self healings better since I know my own body better."

"Please just let me look at it," Temari pressed. "A medics main job is to make sure they are healed first."

"Fine, but not in here," Kiya spoke. "These two should be fine for the moment."

Temari followed Kiya out to the main room where she sat on the couch and lifted her leg so it was on the small table. Temari knelt next to Kiya and unbandaged her lower leg and foot. Temari hissed in shock as she saw the four gashes that went from her knee all the way down to the top of her foot.

"That looks like it hurts," Temari whispered.

"Not really," Kiya shrugged as she summoned her fire and water and they swirled over the wounds, healing them a bit so the wounds looked like they were about half of what they had been a minute ago, then she wrapped her leg with new bandages. "It was worse a week ago. Well I'll be in Kakashi's room. Knock on the door when food is here please. Naruto usually brings soup for the three, I've been force feeding them so they don't loose as much nutrients with being injured."

"Tsunade has taught you well," Temari smiled as the dark skinned girl got to her feet and limped slightly over to Kakashi's room and walked inside. Temari saw the dark form of Kakashi on the bed in the dark room before the door closed and was locked. Temari got to her feet and walked into the other room to check on Sasuke and Sakara. "She hides a lot, but what does she gain from hiding?"

Even though she didn't get an answer, she hoped that she would. That girl was still a mystery even though they knew a lot about her through reports and going to her world. Temari sighed and rolled up her sleeves before getting to work.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto, who is paying for all of this?" Kankuro asked as they carried several trays, Gaara carrying more since he was using his sand for half of them.

"At the moment, Kiya is," Naruto smiled. "She's more generous than Kakashi when we stay in a village. He usually got the cheapest place he could find."

"Its most likely because she wants better resources to help heal your teammates," Gaara replied as they reached the top floor and used his sand to open the door.

"Good, your back," Temari replied as she came out of the room that Sakura and Sasuke were in. "Gaara would you knock on the other door and tell Kiya your back, she'll want one of the soups and what ever you got for her to eat. Kankuro, Naruto you two can come in and help me."

"I really don't want to go back in there," Naruto whined.

"A week changes a lot Naruto. Their injuries are only minor now and Sasuke just woke up," Temari smiled.

"She's right," Gaara replied as he used his sand to place most of the trays on the table before walking to the room Kiya was in with two of the trays. He knocked on the door. "Kiya, we're back with food.

"Go ahead and unlock the door with your sand," Kiya called. "I can't really open it at the moment."

Gaara frowned before siding his sand under the door to unlock it and came in quickly before closing the door. He turned around and gasped. Kiya was kneeling on the bed next to the unconscious silver-haired man. He had a simple towel hiding his face from the nose down. Kiya currently was working stitching a wound on the man's lower stomach that was bleeding a lot.

"Do you need help?" Gaara frowned as he set the two trays on the night stand.

"Yes, I need you to pinch the wound so I can sew it. I thought that it would be alright but I was wrong," She muttered as he came over and did as she asked. She worked quickly and Gaara saw sweat rolling down her face as she worked. "Bandages?"

Gaara followed each order, using his hands to help directly while using his sand to grab things she needed and soon, they were done. Kiya sighed as she slid off the bed and took a drink of a canteen. Gaara looked down at the unconscious man and frowned. His whole chest was bandaged as well as both arms down to his elbows.

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired," Kiya muttered. "My chakra isn't unlimited and I've been going a week without sleep."

"Sasuke just woke up," Gaara replied. "You're doing a good job, you deserve a break..."

"Not until Kakashi wakes up," Kiya shook her head as she grabbed the ramen and ate some of it. "It's my fault..."

"What's your fault?" Gaara asked as Kiya finished eating.

"My fault he's this hurt. If I had been there sooner, I could have prevented him being stabbed so many times as well as being attacked by the Kyuuki's chakra," Kiya replied as she turned to him and started pushing him out of the room. She came out as well and closed the door behind her before hurrying over to the other room. "Sasuke..."

Gaara saw relief in Kiya's eyes as she saw the onyx-eyed boy sitting up with Naruto's help and was eating by himself. Temari was with Kankuro and together they were feeding Sakura who was still unconscious.

"He woke up just before the boys came back," Temari smiled.

"How is Sakura?" Kiya asked as she came over. She checked the wounds on her leg and smiled as they were almost gone.

"She's doing good. Her chakra has started to react and is starting to heal her body. Her skull fracture is gone and as you can see, those are almost fully healed. Her arm is still not going good though."

"I see..." Kiya frowned before moving next to Kankuro and placed both hands on the pinkette's arm and purple chakra appeared and wrapped around the broken arm. "With react with my chakra, that should help speed up healing of her arm. I'll be in the other room..."

* * *

"Hey, how is Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, his voice hoarse. Everyone looked at Kiya as she turned to look at Sasuke. She shook her head before leaving the room, closing the door silently behind her. "Wait, what does that mean? He's not dead, is he?"

"No," Temari replied as she got to her feet. "Only Kiya has seen how severe his wounds are..."

"I saw them..." Gaara spoke quietly. "It's a wonder that girl is still conscious with how much she is working herself just to make sure everyone is okay."

"How bad is it?" Naruto asked.

"His whole torso is bandaged down to his elbows from the enemy then minor wounds from the Kyuubi's chakra," Gaara replied. "It was bad when I went in. I don't even want to know how bad it was a week ago."

"A week?" Sasuke frowned. "I've been out that long?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "It's been a long week and Kiya hasn't slept yet."

"I misjudged her," Sasuke murmured as Naruto helped him lay back down.

"Okay you three, out so he can rest," Temari demanded as she started pushing Kankuro towards the door. "Let's go eat."

"Hey don't push me," Kankuro whined as he followed Gaara out of the room. Naruto followed closely before Temari came out and closed the door behind her. "Hey Gaara, how long do you think it will take for Kakashi to heal?"

"I don't know, Kankuro," Gaara replied as he sat down at the table. "Kiya mentioned that she is starting to run low on chakra. I have a feeling that she may pass out soon..."

"Someone should be with her in case she does," Temari spoke as she ate her food. "Gaara, since you have seen his wounds already, do you think you could convince Kiya to let you stay and help her?"

"I'll see what I can do after I eat," Gaara spoke. "She's probably trying to get that soup into Kakashi at the moment."

"True. Why does Kakashi hide his face anyway Naruto?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged as he practically inhaled his three giant bowls of ramen. "He's done it since he was a child and I don't think anyone knows why..."

"Somebody has to know," Kankuro demanded. "It's not like Kakashi is the oldest person in your village."

"True, he is only 23. I doubt he talks lightly about it to anyone because he refuses to let anyone see his face..."

"Unless he's unconscious," Kankuro snorted only to get slapped by Temari. "Hey!"

"Be nice. Everyone has reasons for their secrets," Temari hissed at him and he cringed slightly and went back to his food quielty. Gaara finished quietly and stood up. "Good luck Gaara."

Gaara ignored his sister as he walked over to the room Kakashi and Kiya were in and used his sand to appear in the room and saw Kiya move fast and saw a towel shift as it landed on his face.

"You should have knocked," Kiya muttered as she got up with a mostly empty bowl of soup.

"My apologies," Gaara frowned. "My sister thought that I should be here to watch over you in case you pass out suddenly since I've already seen his injuries."

"Whatever," Kiya shrugged as she walked over to the window and cracked it open a little before sitting on the seat against it.

"How are you adjusting to this world?" Gaara asked as he came over and leaned against the wall across from her.

"It was really hard the first month or so, but after that I was able to start getting in a routine and it's starting to be fun... until you stress out so much because of lack of sleep."

"I'm here Kiya, so you can rest some. I'll wake you if there are any changes, how about that? You do need to take care of yourself as well."

Kiya was quiet for a few minutes and Gaara looked over at the prone form of Kakashi and sighed internally. He looked back at Kiya and saw her eyes start to droop and shook his head before pulling her into his arms. She flinched slightly but didn't fight it and Gaara laid her on the couch that was in the room. It had been a had week for Kiya. Hopefully it got better from there on out.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I own Kiya, Tia, Sophie, Jayden, all students of Athena High, and all employees and guests at the restaurant. Any other characters, I do not own. That goes to the writer of Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura is awake!" Temari came out of the bedroom and saw the two boys on the couch sit up suddenly.

"Really?" Kankuro asked surprised.

"Then that means she could help heal Kakashi..."

"Don't count on it Naruto," Temari interruped. "You heard Kiya, she doesn't want any one to see his face and only her be healing him. Besides, she still has a concussion from hitting her head, she can't focus her chakra properly."

"Oh..."

"It's about dinnertime, would you two go and get food again?"

"Sure Tem."

Kankuro got to his feet and pulled Naruto with him and they left quickly. Temari sighed in relief before her eyes went to the door on the other side of the room. She took a breath before walking over to the door and knocking quietly. She heard the door unlock and it cracked open, revealing her youngest brother.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, his voice quiet.

"Sakura just woke up. How is Kiya?"

"She's been asleep since lunch. Kakashi is pretty stable at the moment," he replied.

"That's good. Naruto and Kankuro just went down to get food for everyone so I don't know if you want to wake her up yet or not," Temari whispered.

"I'll wake her in a couple minutes. She over-exhausted herself and used a lot of chakra to keep healing them. Have you asked her about her leg?"

"Naruto did it, when the Kyuubi was released. His claws hit her leg when she put a seal on his brow to seal the Kyuubi away. It's bad Gaara..."

"I'll have a look at it when she wakes up," Gaara whispered and Temari nodded. Then he closed the door.

* * *

Gaara looked over at the sleeping girl on the couch and had to really look in order to see her in the dark room. Gaara sighed before going over to her and touching her shoulder, but she didn't stir. He shook her shoulder a couple times and found a kunai being pointed between his legs.

"Back away," she hissed, her voice groggy and Gaara saw her eyes slitted open.

"It's just me, Kiya," Gaara replied calmly. "No one is threatening you..."

"Gaara...?" she opened her eyes all the way and put her kunai away. "Sorry, I'm not used to people waking me up. How is he?"

"There have been no changes, since you fell asleep four hours ago," Gaara replied as she sat up. "Temari asked me to look at your leg to make sure it is healing well."

"Alright," she yawned and laid her head against the back of the couch.

Figuring that she was allowing him to help, he knelt next to her legs and carefully lifted her injured leg up so it was propped on his knee and started to unbandage it carefully, feeling her twitch in discomfort every time he was pulling the bandages off the top of her leg. As the last bandage fell away, he pulled off the gauze and his eyes widened in surprise at the gashes.

"It's not as bad as it was last week," she muttered groggily.

"It looks painful..."

"That's exactly what Temari said," Kiya laughed as she got to her feet. Gaara watched as she walked over to the bed, her weight barely on her toes as she moved. "It hurts less when it's bandaged."

"I see..." Gaara watched as she sat on the bed and grabbed the washcloth and wrung out the cold water in it before placing it on his brow. "Kankuro and Naruto should be back soon with dinner."

"Alright," Kiya whispered, her voice distant. "His fever has gone down, that's good."

"Do you need anything?" Gaara asked.

"Would you refill my canteen and also get me fresh water to be able to clean his wounds?" Kiya looked over at Gaara who nodded and picked up the bowl and canteen then left. "Thank you."

* * *

Sasuke heard movement in the other room and heard water running. He sat up and looked around and saw Sakura sitting up partially with pillows propped behind her and she was looking out the window at the fading sun. He slowly got out of his bed and walked over to her even though he felt some discomfort and sat besides her and touched her uninjured arm.

"How are you doing?" Sasuke asked and she looked at him.

"How long have I been out?" she asked quietly.

"A week, I woke up only an hour ago," he replied. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Not really, my arm hurts but I can feel a foreign chakra helping heal it."

"That would be Kiya's chakra," Temari came in with two trays of food. "She's been working night and day the past week to make sure everyone was healed, she is pushing herself really hard."

"How's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as she set down the two trays on the bed.

"He's still unconscious but he is stable," Temari spoke with a small smile. "When I talked to Gaara, Kiya had been sleeping. His fever is also going down so everything is good."

"How bad was it?" Sakura asked.

"None of us have seen him," Naruto spoke as he came in with Kankuro. "Kiya has only let Gaara in."

"It says something when a week ago, Naruto lost his lunch seeing the two of you when Kiya got you all here," Kankuro chuckled. "Kiya has been working hard. I bet you're all glad that Tsunade has been teaching her medical jutsus."

"I sure am," Naruto smiled.

"Where is she at?" Sakura asked.

"In Kakashi's room right now. Since we finally came since Naruto asked for a team from Suna to come help, she hasn't left his room," Temari sighed. "Eat so you can regain your strength and chakra."

"Naruto, hand me my pouch," Sakura spoke and Naruto quickly replied. She searched in her pouch for a minute before pulling out a container of pills. "Give these to Kiya, they will help her stay alert as well as help heal her chakra depletion."

"Alright," Temari smiled before standing up and pushing Kankuro out of the room.

"When did Kiya show up?" Sakura frowned.

"She had been sent to us an hour after we had left and she came when the battle was mostly over," Naruto replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. "She resealed the Kyuubi and finished off our enemies. Then she brought us all here and has been taking care of us since. The sand siblings didn't come until earlier today."

"Wow... Even I don't have that kind of endurance," Sakura frowned.

"She grew up a hard life before she came here," Naruto sighed. "Kankuro told me that she had been abused in her world because she was dark-skinned. She learned to survive before she even knew about chakra and all that."

"She definitely carries a heavy burden on her shoulders," Sasuke spoke as he started eating.

"Indeed," Sakura replied as Naruto pushed her food towards her so she could eat as well. "Thanks Naruto."

"We are a team after all," Naruto shrugged as he got to his feet. "I'm glad you guys are doing well."

* * *

Gaara saw Naruto come out of the other room with a small smile on his face, but knew it wouldn't last. He carried a burden of the feel of being useless while his teammates were severely injured. Gaara entered Kakashi's room and saw Kiya recovering Kakashi's face. Her skin seemed lighter than normal in the dark and Gaara frowned as he set the bowl on the nightstand next to her. He touched her brow and felt a cool sweat.

"Are you okay?" Gaara frowned as he crouched in front of her.

"Yeah..." she whispered as her eyes closed. She fell forward and Gaara caught her and fell back because he wasn't balanced.

"Kiya...?" Gaara asked, but got no reply Using his sand, he was able to stand up with Kiya in his arms and carried her out of the room, making sure to close the door and lock it behind him and laid Kiya on the couch. "Temari!"

"What...?" she came out and gasped seeing Kiya. "What happened?"

"She just passed out as I was talking to her," Gaara frowned as Temari came out and touched her brow.

"She has a fever," Temari sighed. She got up and hurried into the room that Sakura and Sasuke were in and Gaara saw Temari helping Sakura off the bed and brought her into the room. "She just passed out talking to Gaara."

"It's just exhaustion," Sakura whispered as she checked Kiya's vitals. "She... What happened to her leg?"

They all looked at her leg and saw that it was unbandaged.

"The Kyuubi did it," Temari whispered quietly so Naruto wouldn't hear as he ate his ramen in the kitchen oblivious. "Is this bad?"

"The Kyuubi's chakra has toxins in it," Sakura whispered. "I remember being attacked by it and it wasn't pleasant."

"What do we do?"

"There isn't anything we can do. Since she was attacked by a jinchuuriki, it will be twenty time slower to heal even with chakra," Sakura whispered. "It needs to be bandaged though, we can't let it be open to air where bacteria could get into her wounds."

Temari went to her bag and pulled out several bandages and wrapped Kiya's leg carefully as Naruto came into the living room. Gaara sighed when he saw Kiya stir and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong with Kiya?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Kiya answered as she sat up slowly. "I just need to eat."

"You need to take one of these as well," Temari spoke as she pulled out a container of pills.

"They will help with your depleted chakra and help you stay alert," Sakura replied and the girl took one and swallowed it before getting to her feet and limping over to the kitchen where the rest of the food sat. "You shouldn't push yourself so much Kiya."

"I can't, there isn't enough time," Kiya muttered as she ate her food quickly. "Gaara will you take that tray into the room? I'll be right there."

"Alright," Gaara replied before obeying.

* * *

Temari walked into the kitchen where Kiya stood, gripping the counter as she stared at the floor.

"What do you mean there isn't enough time Kiya?" Temari whispered.

"If I don't completely heal him soon, I don't think he will wake up," Kiya hissed. "His heart rate and respiration counts have decreased. Several of his wounds were around his heart and lungs, I fear that the severity of it is effecting him."

"Let us help..."

"No!" Kiya snapped. "I will not compromise his secrets. I only uncover his face when I feed him but if it remains covered all the time, it will also effect his breathing."

"You're too prideful..."

"No, she's not," Sakura spoke as she came into the kitchen. "She has healed Kakashi the most every time she comes on a mission with us and he is hurt. She is only following Kakashi's orders from some time ago when he had a severe facial wound. We cannot help heal him Temari."

"But Sakura, aren't you all being stubborn? What happens if you loose your captain because she isn't quick enough?!"

"It won't come to that," Sakura smirked. "I have faith in Kiya. Those pills I made specifically for her because of her elemental side. To anyone else, they are ineffective."

"Interesting," Kiya smiled. "Well I need to go re-clean Kakashi's wounds."

"Good luck," Sakura called as Kiya limped away.

"Sakura..."

"Only she can do this," Sakura interrupted. "She knows the best way to heal Kakashi, I have only had to heal minor wounds for him. Give her a little slack and believe in her like you do Naruto when he is being a stubborn ass."

"Hey..." Naruto came in and frowned. "That wasn't nice."

"It was a reference," Sakura laughed. "Temari doesn't believe that Kiya will be able to finish healing Kakashi."

"Oh, then okay," Naruto smiled. "She has taken on my motto to never give up. We all need to just believe in her and her abilities."

"Okay," Temari sighed and smiled slightly.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any character except Kiya and several others.

* * *

Gaara watched from the door as Kiya effectively kept her body in the way so Gaara couldn't see Kakashi's face while she fed him. Since Temari had given her that pill, she seemed to be working a lot faster without difficulty. Gaara wondered what Kiya meant when she said there wasn't enough time for her to rest, but hoped that she'd make it.

"Gaara, thank you for being able to help and understanding Kakashi's privacy," Kiya whispered as she got up. Kakashi's face was covered again.

"Don't worry about it. I respect Kakashi and understand whatever reasons he has for hiding his face," Gaara spoke as he came over and helped Kiya unbandage Kakashi's chest. "Just tell me what to do so we can get Kakashi back on his feet."

"Alright," Kiya spoke a small hint of a relieved smile on her face.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take for Kakashi to wake up?" Naruto asked Sakura as they put their shoes on, planning to go out and walk around town for something to do.

"I don't know Naruto. I haven't seen the extent of his injuries," Sakura sighed as Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be alright. Naruto, Kiya is like you. She is someone we can bet on to win, no matter what it is. Just relax for the day," Sasuke smirked.

"Are we going too?" Kankuro asked Temari who slid her shoes on as well.

"Yes, these three have been cooped up in the hotel for the past week. We are going with them to make sure they are fine as well as to relax as well. The atmosphere of that room is tense with the fact that Kakashi isn't awake yet, which says in it's own way that his injuries were extreme," Temari spoke as she hit Kankuro on the head. She walked over to the room where her younger brother and Kiya were working hard and knocked on the door. "Kiya, Kankuro and I are going to take the three out for some air and make sure they are doing good."

"Alright," she heard Kiya call back. "Enjoy your time out."

"Don't push yourself too hard Kiya, even though the situation is difficult."

"I won't."

"Alright, let's get going," Naruto smiled brightly before running out of the room.

"Clueless knuckle-head," Sakura shook her head as the rest of them followed at a slower pace.

"It's Naruto," Temari laughed, putting on a smile even though she didn't want to leave Kiya alone even if she was the only one who could really heal Kakashi.

"Temari, she'll be alright."

"It shows that much?" Temari frowned as she looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, I can see it in your eyes. I have a feeling though that Kakashi will wake up by the end of they day. Don't worry so much and enjoy the day. I hear that there is a carnival in the outer part of the village, I say we go and see it."

"A carnival?" Naruto appeared in front of Sakura and frowned. "What's that?"

"Yep, we're going," Kankuro laughed as he watched Naruto's confused expression. "It's a place where the whole town can have fun together."

"That doesn't explain what a carnival is," Naruto huffed.

"You'll have to see it to understand," Sakura spoke calmly as she pushed him so he would turn around and keep walking.

* * *

"They are headed towards where the carnival is at," Gaara spoke as he looked out the window.

"That's good, it will help clear their heads," Kiya spoke as she finished cleaning one of Kakashi's chest wounds and bandaged it. "He is healing at a good pace now. Seems like my chakra is finally getting his to react to help heal him as well."

"That's good right?" Gaara asked as he looked over at her as she sat on the floor and leaned her head against the bed.

"Yes," she smiled. "It means he may wake up soon. I made it in time."

"I was meaning to ask about that. Why did you say there wasn't enough time?"

"His heart rate and respiration counts had decreased earlier because several of his wounds were around his heart and lungs as well as having to keep his face covered. I feared that the severity of it was effecting him but since his chakra is finally reacting, he'll be alright."

"So what now?" Gaara asked as she slowly got to her feet.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower," she spoke calmly before grabbing a bag by the couch and entered a room on the other side of the dark bedroom. "Knock if there are any changes."

"Alright," Gaara nodded and the door closed._ 'You are definitely a confusing girl, Kiya, but you have endurance that many would wish for. Your life has been hard Kiya.'_

Gaara heard a quiet moaning sound and frowned as he looked around. He saw Kakashi's hand move slightly and Gaara was at the bathroom door in seconds and knocked on it. The door opened and Gaara felt his face heat up slightly, seeing Kiya in only a towel.

"He's moving," Gaara whispered, pointing to the bed.

"What...?" Kiya dashed past Gaara and to the bed, still in her towel and she touched his forehead. "Kakashi, can you hear me?"

Gaara moved towards the main door quietly and almost reached it when Kiya looked at him and shook her head. She looked back down at Kakashi and Gaara averted his eyes seeing Kiya's towel shift slightly, revealing some more leg. She pressed her hand to his neck, checking his pulse when a hand shot up and Gaara blinked seeing Kiya pinned to the bed with Kakashi on top of her.

"Kakashi, it's just me," Kiya gasped trying to talk around the hand on her throat. "It's alright Kakashi, the fight ended a week ago. You've been severely injured and I've been healing you. Please..."

"Kiya..." Gaara whispered an froze seeing Kakashi turn his head to look at him. His shoulder hid his lower face but the look in his eyes, Gaara could see as bright as day.

"Your not in danger... Ka...kashi. Let me go..." Kiya coughed.

Gaara caught her eyes and saw her hand signal for him to leave. Gaara raise his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt anyone as his sand opened the door and he backed out, dodging a kunai on the way. He walked over to the couch as he pulled off his gourd an slumped on a cushion, wondering if he should have left when Kiya was in such a compromising position.

He put his head in his hands and groaned. "What is the matter with me now? I can't stop thinking about her now, what the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

Kakashi glared at the one he had pinned down, struggling to fully see her with her dark skin but he could clearly see her amethyst eyes. She didn't struggle but he could see the guarded look in her eyes. He felt a small breeze across his whole face and froze. He brought a had up and growled at not feeling his mask on.

"Ka...kashi, please..." The girl whispered painfully. "It's just me. You've been out for a week because of your injuries. Only I have been healing you. Sakura and Sasuke woke up some time ago and Naruto has been helping when he can the past week. Please... Let me go..."

Kakashi saw her skin paling from lack of oxygen and finally he realized who he was pinning down. He jumped off her and as soon as he hit the floor he collapsed feelin pain across his torso. He lifted his head up and saw Kiya roll onto her side coughing for air. She sat up and he felt his face heat up slightly realizing she was in just a towel.

"Thank you..."

"Forgive me Kiya," Kakashi whispered. "It didn't fully click that it was you."

"Your disoriented, now get back on the bed before you open your wounds," Kiya spoke as she shoved several strands of her braided hair out if her face.

"Okay..." Kakashi got to his feet slowly and walked over to the bed where he sat down next to Kiya. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts but it's bearable. Forgive me Kiya for hurting you."

"It's alright," Kiya spoke as she got to her feet and limped over to the open bathroom where Kakashi could hear water running. "I'm going to finish my shower."

"Who was that in here earlier?"

"It was Gaara, and no he didn't see your face. I made sure to keep it hidden whenever he was helping me. Only I have seen you," Kiya spoke quietly before the door closed quietly.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at how she had said those last five words and felt his chest burn for some reason as his heart sped up. _'Wait, why am I feeling this way? What is going on?'_

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Bet you all didn't think that coming. **

**Two people who are now confused about how they feel towards Kiya. **

**Review and let me know who you think she should end up with. **

**Kakashi or Gaara?**

**Please voice your opinion about my OC X Pairing. **

**...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
